gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office
|type = Police station |location = Paleto Boulevard, Paleto Bay, Blaine County, San Andreas |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |map = PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-Map.png |map_caption = Location on the map (red). }}The Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office is a sheriff station in Grand Theft Auto V, located on the intersection of Paleto Boulevard and Route 1 in Paleto Bay. Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The complex consists of a large rectangular building with a smaller second story. A communications array antenna is on the roof on the west side. On the east side, a second attached brick building with barred windows houses the County Jail. There is a car park in front and behind the building where Ambulances, Police Bikes and Police Cruisers (Sheriff Cruiser and LSPD Police Cruiser) may spawn. Occasionally, a Park Ranger can spawn here too. A helipad is located behind the buildings. To the west of the building is a sign which reads: "The Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office has successfully managed 35 days without a narcotics arrest: Good work team!" There are newspaper racks for the Los Santos Meteor and LC24 at the front of the station. If the player steals a Sheriff Cruiser, a wanted level will be applied and Deputy Kirkman and Deputy Grimes who usually spawn at the rear of the building will give chase on foot. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Several different vehicles can be seen parked in the parking area in comparison to GTA V. A Police Riot may spawn in the far parking spot on the right, as well as Sheriff Cruisers in other spots. The Ambulance , Police Cruiser and Park Ranger no longer spawn at the station, however. Several different helicopters can also spawn on the helipad, that do not spawn here in GTA V. These will be unlocked as the player progresses through Ranks: *Maverick *Cargobob *Annihilator *Buzzard Attack Chopper Alongside pre-spawning helicopters, helicopters requested through Pegasus Lifestyle Management may be delivered here if the player is nearby. The Hydra can also spawn here as of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2. After the Freemode Events Update, new spawn locations for Pegasus aircraft have been added around the perimeter of the parking area. In the enhanced version, Personal Aircraft may spawn here if requested through the Interaction Menu. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Business Battle - may appear in a Business Battle where the player is required to hack a police computer inside the station to locate the Goods. Gallery PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTA5.png|The station as seen from the east. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-Entrance.png|Main entrance. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-Back.png|Rear view of the station. Paleto_Bay_Sheriff_GTAVe_Spawns.jpg|Vehicles and deputies spawning at the rear of the station. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-SheriffCruiser.png|Sheriff Cruiser. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-PoliceBikes.png|Police Bikes. PaletoBaySheriffStation-GTAV-Painting.png|Painting found near the station. PaletoBaySheriff'sOffice-GTAV-Sign.png|The sign. PaletoBaySheriffOfficeInterior.jpg|LOD interior of the station. PaletoBaySheriffOffice-GTAV-Interior1.jpg|Fully mapped interior. PaletoBaySheriffOffice-GTAV-Interior2.jpg|Visible interior obtained by mods. Trivia General *In the beta version of the game, it is possible that it was an accessible building. The interior could still be seen by stepping into the left or right small rectangular windows, next to the front door entrance. The room however is not solid, and if entered, the player would fall through the floor. It could however be seen with a zoomed sniper scope, or the Snapmatic camera, where the interior could be seen, albeit in a very low textured quality. This glitch has since been patched. **The fully mapped interior can be obtained by a modification that allows entry into all interiors. de:Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office es:Oficina del Sheriff de Paleto Bay Category:Police Stations Category:Police Stations in GTA V Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement